The Last Man in America
The Last Man in America was a radio serial that ran in the Klansmen Confederacy throughout the 2270s and currently runs reruns. The radio serial about a post-Apocalyptic world with only one white man left in America has since spawned a plethora of other media including comics and fan-made material. It was broadcast in several areas throughout Mississippi, Arkansas, and Louisiana. The Last Man in America has a mixed reputation in the wasteland and even within the Klansmen Confederacy due to its rather controversial content and fanbase. However, many in the Klansman Confederacy and the wasteland still enjoy the series for its healthy mix of characterization, action, and drama. Premise The Last Man in America explores the fate of Hunter Allen, an average man from the Klansmen Confederacy thrown into an even more violent and racially-stratified future. In this uncertain time, Hunter searches for answers and picks up friends along the way who assist him in his travels. He also makes many enemies who desire to see him (and the white race by extension) be brought low. Made and produced in the Klansmen Confederacy by Rebel Radio, the nation’s white supremacist beliefs had an obvious influence with non-white races being for the most part demonized and stereotyped, portrayed as either more primitive, more violent, or more decadent than whites. There is also a rather unintentionally grim atmosphere throughout as Hunter is the last of his kind in a hostile world with only his small band of friends for company. The story of the radio serial is told through story arcs that may take more than one season to get through. These story arcs may either involve actual story content or further characterization, and they are what the show was most well-known for. The Redoubt arc and the arc involving Delilah's memories are the best remembered, while the arc involving the Anti-White Alliance in the last two seasons is the most hated. Characters Hunter's Party * Hunter Allen: The eponymous Last Man in America, Hunter Allen was transported two centuries into the future by some unnatural occurrence while sleeping the night at a stranger’s house. Hunter is a principled man who has a hard time adjusting to this bad future. However, he is a survivor and is by no means stupid, driving ahead undaunted by the threats facing him. Hunter Allen was voiced by Abraham Willis until Season 4 when he was replaced by Neil Baldwin due to pay disputes. * Greene: A con artist of indeterminate race who tried to screw Hunter Allen over the first time he met him, Greene subsequently was forced into working with Hunter Allen while both of them were on the run. Greene is immoral and snarky but ultimately turned out to be one of the show’s most popular if controversial characters. * Delilah: An amnesiac robobrain containing the brain of the last white woman, Delilah, ironically enough for a robot, serves as the group’s heart. She connects with Hunter Allen very personally and always tried to resolve situations diplomatically (which does not always end well). Her tragic backstory is revealed and explored heavily in the third season. * Light Feather: An Indian from the Red Nations, Light Feather was sent sent by the chieftains to find and assist Hunter Allen survive to hopefully bring down the warlords tearing apart America. Light Feather mostly served as comic relief while also providing information about much of the world. His death along with Juan’s at the end of Season 3 angered many. * Juan: A tall strong hispanic cowboy, Juan considered himself “the Last Texan” before meeting the group. He instantly felt a calling to go with them in their vague goal of “restoring America”. Even as a more minor character, Juan was appreciated for his subtlety and dry sense of humor. Fans of the show were angered greatly when he died in the third season. * John Swift-Turtle: Another Indian from the Red Nations, John Swift Turtle essentially replaced Light Feather in the fourth season after the latter character’s death. However, John was absolutely hated by just about the entire fanbase for lacking just about all of intelligence and humor Light Feather had, instead relying mostly on cheap slapstick. This attitude translated into later episodes of the fourth season, with characters in-universe complaining about John’s annoying nature. *'Honor': The better received “replacement” in Season 4, Honor was originally a vat-grown cyborg cloned super soldier whose DNA was modified from a sample of Hunter’s. Captured and nearly killed by the party, Honor was eventually convinced of the righteousness of their cause and joined their merry band as some much needed firepower. Honor’s stoic personality and his arc of learning how to really be human interested many but was cut short by the series’ end. He is known for rarely removing his armor, which is partially grafted to his body. Villains The Last Man in America is well-known for its expansive rogues gallery, with Hunter fighting numerous villains over the years with some playing a central role in the series while others serving as one-shots. * Mahdi Khan: The primary antagonist for the first two seasons of the show and a secondary protagonist in the third and fourth, Mahdi Khan is one of those characters that people love to hate. He sits on the boundary of unforgivable but never quite crosses it, which is why the fans love him so. * The Dragon Lady: Mahdi Khan's female Chinese lieutenant, the Dragon Lady is perhaps the series’ most memorable villain alongside Mahdi Khan. The Dragon Lady serves the role of exotic seductress while also packing a mean punch in battle. She eventually is revealed to be in love with Mahdi Khan, and her sacrifice for the warlord is remembered as one of the show’s most heart-rending moments. * George Lincoln III: A secondary antagonist for all four seasons, George Lincoln III is a black Warlord who is constantly trying to upstage Mahdi Khan by imitating pre-War America. Is eventually revealed to be on the payroll of Jorge Goldberg. * The Mute: Another lieutenant of Mahdi Khan, the Mute is a hulking brown giant who acts as the muscle for Mahdi’s army. However, the Mute is deceptively clever as he often obfuscates stupidity to get the drop on others. The only one to not fall for this is Mahdi Khan who the Mute is absolutely loyal to for unknown reasons. * Ingels: A self-taught intellectual of indeterminate race (probably a Jew), Ingels commonly tries to challenge Hunter Allen's perception of the world. He works for for no one group, claiming to work for the "welfare of mankind" instead. Ingels was voiced by Abraham Willis in the episodes he appeared in. * The Crimson Assassin: A reoccurring Asian assassin who seeks Hunter Allen's death, the Crimson Assassin is a force to be reckoned with and zealously hunted Hunter's party for the better part of two seasons for an unknown reason. The Crimson Assassin is always professional in his work but never shies away from brutality if necessary. He is not singled-minded in his goal however and is sometimes seen going after other targets. The Crimson Assassin's identity and benefactor were left completely unknown for the first two seasons, but it was later revealed that he was working for the Dragon Emperor. The episode in the third season containing his death is considered one of the best in the series. * Jorge Goldberg: A combination of Carlos Slimm, George Soros, and a demon. Nicknamed “the Top Jew” by Hunter, Goldberg controls New York and much of the Northwest while having great influence elsewhere across the wasteland. Does not “physically appear” until the fourth season and before that is only heard on the radio to his minions. Sends many minions to “harvest” Hunter’s “pure gene seed” to create an army of super soldiers. * The Dragon Emperor: The Eternal Dragon Emperor of China, the Dragon Emperor is the unseen primary antagonist for the last two seasons of the show. He has control over the entirety of the United States west of the Rocky Mountains, and he does not seek to expand but instead cause chaos so as to defend his new territory. * General Chung: One of the Emperor’s most important general and an important antagonist in the last season, almost completely replacing Mahdi Khan. Loathed by fans solely for this reason while still having fans for some compelling characterization. * Chief Long-Stick: The erstwhile rival of Light Feather, Chief Long-Stick is a Indian chief in the Red Nations whose allegiance is secretly to Jorge Goldberg. Eternally hostile to Hunter and quick to bring up past atrocities, Chief Long-Stick served as a constant enemy to the party in the Red Nations until his death in the third season. Episodes Season 1 *'S1E1: Awakening-' Hunter Allen, a normal man, is shocked when he is shot far into the future through unknown means. He is confronted with an unforgiving foreign world, and Hunter has to survive while trying to discover what went wrong... Starring Abraham Willis as Hunter Allen and Ed Martin as Greene; introducing Damion Tam as George Lincoln III. Written by David Cahoon. *'S1E2: On the Run-' After escaping the grasp of a vicious warlord, Hunter is on the run with his new companion Greene. As the two attempt to keep a low profile in the hostile wastes, Hunter learns more about this new world and his new companion. What happened to the old world and what happened to the white race? Starring Abraham Willis as Hunter Allen and Ed Martin as Greene; introducing Elizabeth Irvine as Delilah. Written by Abraham Willis. *'S1E3: Khan's Wrath-' When a sultry-voiced robobrain wandered into his camp, Hunter was confused but a little intrigued by this "Delilah". When a warlord and his army came down on his head, he was less enthused. However, this Mahdi Khan seems more reasonable than Hunter's previous encounter with a warlord, though looks may be deceiving. Starring Abraham Willis as Hunter Allen & Mahdi Khan and Elizabeth Irvine as Delilah; introducing Mara Vanderbilt as the Dragon Lady. Written by David Cahoon. *'S1E4: Tradetown-' Following a harrowing escape from the sadistic Mahdi Khan, Hunter and his small party make their way to Tradetown to hide among the populace for a bit of a respite. However, Mahdi Khan is still hot on their tails and hiding a white man in the far future proves to be a difficult task. Starring Abraham Willis as Hunter Allen & Mahdi Khan and Ed Martin as Greene. Written by Mason Yapp. *'S1E5: A Walk down History Lane-' After their close scrape in Tradetown, the party flee south towards the ruins of Vicksburg. There, Hunter and the rest will learn a great deal about America's past while also avoiding the clutches of the grasping George Lincoln III who has a different view on history. Starring Abraham Willis as Hunter Allen and Elizabeth Irvine as Delilah; featuring Damion Tam as George Lincoln III. Written by David Cahoon. *'S1E8: The Yellow Rose of Texas-' Hunter and his party make their way west with unknown assailants following close behind. As they make their way into Texas, the group meets an unlikely savior even as their mysterious pursuer is revealed in this episode. Starring Abraham Willis as Hunter Allen and Ed Martin as Greene; introducing Louis Alfonsi as Juan and Hector Winthrop as Jorge Goldberg. Written by Abraham Willis. *'S1E11: The Red Nations-' Saved from the clutches of Mahdi Khan, Hunter and the party are taken in by the chieftains of the Red Nations. These peoples, savage but noble, are curious about Hunter, and the American Indians wonder what they should do with the last remnant of their ancient enemy... Starring Abraham Willis as Hunter Allen & Mahdi Khan and Ed Martin as Greene; introducing Ethan Rochford as Light Feather. Written by David Cahoon. *'S1E12: The Mighty Mississippi-' The Mississippi River lies ahead of the party while they search for someone that might know the location of the last bastion of the White Race. That information will come at a high price however, and Hunter is unsure whether it is one he wants to pay... Starring Abraham Willis as Hunter Allen & Mahdi Khan and Elizabeth Irvine as Delilah. Written by David Cahoon. Season 2 *'S2E1: Eye of the Needle-' Now privy to the location of the Redoubt, the last bastion of the White Race, Hunter is on a mission. However, the party is once again waylaid on the Mississippi River by the cunning Mahdi Khan, and they must fight for their lives in the ruins of St. Louis. Starring Abraham Willis as Hunter Allen & Mahdi Khan and Elizabeth Irvine as Delilah; featuring Ed Martin as Greene. Written by Abraham Willis. *'S2E3: Hurt-' After injuries sustained from Mahdi Khan, Hunter and company are forced to take refuge from the elements in an abandoned mall. While Hunter's loyal robobrain companion is treating his wounds, Greene and the others encounter a rather unusual man also holed up in the ruins of the capitalistic Old World... Starring Abraham Willis as Ingels and Ed Martin as Greene; featuring Elizabeth Irvine as Delilah. Written by Abraham Willis. *'S2E9: Cowboys and Indians-' With Hunter critically injured, Juan and Light Feather are forced to desperately search for medical assistance. Light Feather think that the head shaman of the Red Nations may be able to help them, but Chief Long-Stick has other ideas! Starring Louis Alfonsi as Juan and Ethan Rochford as Light Feather; introducing Marcus Cooper as Chief Long-Stick. Written by Mason Yapp. *'S2E12: The Mountains of Madness-' As the party begins to scale the foreboding Rocky Mountains, Hunter begins to notice a shadowy figure tailing them, though no one else seems to be able to see them. Is Hunter seeing things or is there really someone following him in these mountains? Starring Abraham Willis as Hunter Allen and Elizabeth Irvine as Delilah; introducing Uriah Johnson as the Crimson Assassin. Written by David Cahoon. *'S2E16: The Redoubt-' The Redoubt lays ahead, and Hunter is happy to soon be reunited with his own people. His party nevertheless feels ambivalence about the Redoubt, and Delilah is especially sad to know that she will most likely not be accepted along with Hunter. However, the Redoubt is not at all what Hunter expects... Starring Abraham Willis as Hunter Allen and Elizabeth Irvine as Delilah; featuring Ed Martin as Greene. Written by David Cahoon and Mason Yapp. Season 3 *'S3E1: Virgin Ground-' After learning the disturbing truth about the Redoubt, Hunter wants answers, real answers. He suspects that Delilah may hold the information that he desires but breaking through her amnesia proves difficult. This is only made more punishing by the harsh weather of the northeast and the fact someone is watching the party... Starring Abraham Willis as Hunter Allen & Mahdi Khan and Elizabeth Irvine as Delilah; featuring Ed Martin as Greene and Louis Alfonsi as Juan. Written by David Cahoon. *'S3E3: The Nick-' The party, in search of Delilah after her abduction, comes across a homestead owned by a lone Chinaman. Called the Nick, the Chinese homesteader seems hospitable, but Hunter does not trust him one bit. Is Hunter being paranoid or does the Nick have his own agenda? Starring Abraham Willis as Hunter Allen and Ed Martin as Greene; featuring Uriah Johnson as The Nick. Written by Abraham Willis. *'S3E4: The Great White North-' Hunter and his companions make their way east and are forced to confront Mother Nature herself while in search of Delilah. The ice and snow of the Midwest are alien to Hunter, and he must fight for his life in these unacceptable conditions! Starring Abraham Willis as Hunter Allen and Ed Martin as Greene; featuring Ethan Rochford as Light Feather. Written by David Cahoon and Mason Yapp. *'S3E5: Null and Void-' Surviving the dangers of the Great White North, the party falls straight back into endangerment at the hands of malfunctioning bureaucratic robots. Will Hunter fall to the depredations of these robots or will he convince them of the superiority of the white race over their former metal servants? Starring Abraham Willis as Hunter Allen and Ed Martin as Greene; featuring Louis Alfonsi as Juan. Written by David Cahoon. *'S3E8: Memories and Man-' Delilah makes a breakthrough in regards to her amnesia, and Hunter is eager to pump her for information. The situation is complicated though by the fact Jorge Goldberg's minions are on the hunt! Starring Abraham Willis as Hunter Allen and Elizabeth Irvine as Delilah; featuring Ed Martin as Greene. Written by Abraham Willis. *'S3E10: Thunder of the Plains-' The Anti-White Alliance has come down on the party's head, and battle has ensued in the ruins of Rapid City. Can the party survive this onslaught, or will they fall victim to this new enemy? Starring Abraham Willis as Hunter Allen & Mahdi Khan and Elizabeth Irvine as Delilah; featuring Damion Tam as George Lincoln III. Written by Mason Yapp. *'S3E13: Bloody Kansas-' Mercenaries, scavengers, and the Anti-White Alliance have converged on the the town of Topeka where the party has holed up. As the different factions comb the town for the party and fight one another, Hunter continues to grill Delilah for further information. The battle royale is one where Hunter is the sole target, and his enemies are out for blood! Starring Abraham Willis as Hunter Allen & Mahdi Khan and Elizabeth Irvine as Delilah; featuring Damion Tam as George Lincoln III and Uriah Johnson as the Crimson Assassin. Written by Abraham Willis. *'S3E16: The Battle of Oklahoma City-' Having won the Red Nations to his side with the help of Light Feather, Hunter faces off against the Anti-White Alliance in a climactic battle at Oklahoma City. Lives will be lost, sacrifices will be made, and true loyalties will be revealed. Find out the fate of your favorite characters in this week's episode. Starring Abraham Willis as Hunter Allen & Mahdi Khan and Ethan Rochford as Light Feather; featuring Elizabeth Irvine as Delilah, Hector Winthrop as Jorge Goldberg, and Uriah Johnson as the Dragon Emperor. Written by David Cahoon and Mason Yapp. Season 4 *'S4E1: Cables to China-' Losing many friends and enemies in Oklahoma City, Hunter is captured by the Chinese and is interrogated for information he does not have. Meanwhile, the remaining party lead by the hysterical Delilah looks desperately for a way to rescue Hunter. What do the Chinamen want and what are they planning? Starring Neil Baldwin as Hunter Allen and Elizabeth Irvine as Delilah; introducing General Chung as Bayard Troy. Written by Abraham Willis. *'S4E2: A Memorial to the Old World-' After escaping the Chinese, the party moves east with the goal of survival. However, George Lincoln III has a vendetta against Hunter, and he is not willing to give that up even if it means the Chinese catch them both. Starring Neil Baldwin as Hunter Allen and Elizabeth Irvine as Delilah; featuring Damion Tam as George Lincoln III. Written by David Cahoon. *'S4E3: Damages-' The entire party has been captured by the Chinese, and they are all taken back to meet the Dragon Emperor in China. However, the experience is not at all what they expect, and the Dragon Emperor presents them with some intriguing options. Will Hunter listen to the emperor's honeyed words, or will he listen to his instincts and blow these gooks to kingdom come? Starring Neil Baldwin as Hunter Allen and Ed Martin as Greene; featuring Elizabeth Irvine as Delilah and Uriah Johnson as the Dragon Emperor. Written by David Cahoon and Mason Yapp. *'S4E4: The War of the Powers-' It turns out that the Dragon Emperor was not happy that Hunter hijacked his plane, and the party is back on the run after landing in North America. Still, the Chinese and the Anti-White Alliance oddly seem more focused on fighting each other than persecuting Hunter. A new soldier fighting for the Anti-White Alliance in particular interests Hunter, as he looks oddly familiar... Starring Neil Baldwin as Hunter Allen and Ed Martin as Greene; introducing Ramsay Ellis as Honor and featuring General Chung as Bayard Troy. Written by Mason Yapp. *'S4E6: A New Judaic Order-' The party pushes on to New York City to discover more about Jorge Goldberg and the cyborg clones of Hunter he has been producing. The city is a pit of vice and sin, and Hunter must be careful if he wants to survive or get any answers. At the same time, the war between the Chinese and the Anti-White Alliance rages on... Starring Neil Baldwin as Hunter Allen and Elizabeth Irvine as Delilah; featuring Ed Martin as Greene, Hector Winthrop as Jorge Goldberg, and General Chung as Bayard Troy. Written by Mason Yapp. *'S4E8: The Grand Army of America-' After the Chinese attack is repulsed, the party is horrified to learn of Jorge Goldstein's final plan: to restore America in perverted form using cyborg clones of Hunter. The Top Jew wants a secular multicultural America where he can rule along with his co-ethnics over the lower races. Can Hunter stop Jorge Goldberg? What will be done about the army of clones? It's Hunter versus the world in this week's episode. Starring Neil Baldwin as Hunter Allen and Elizabeth Irvine as Delilah; featuring Hector Winthrop as Jorge Goldberg and Ethan Rochford as Light Feather. Written by Mason Yapp. *'S4E10: The Author of a New World-' With the Anti-White Alliance finally defeated and Jorge Goldberg on the run, Hunter is presented with many choices. New York City is Hunter's for the taking, and his clone army is at his disposal. However, he is deeply conflicted on what to do next. In the series's thrilling conclusion, witness the final culmination of Hunter Allen's story and see whether he truly is the Last Man in America! Starring Neil Baldwin as Hunter Allen and Elizabeth Irvine as Delilah; featuring Ed Martin as Greene and Hector Winthrop as Jorge Goldberg. Written by David Cahoon and Mason Yapp. Behind the Scenes The writers of The Last Man in America squabbled heavily with one another over elements of the show while the producer was mostly disinterested in the whole process. The main distributer of the serials, Rebel Radio in Cotton Bluff, funded the series with some help from the larger Confederacy. The serial, after being produced and initially broadcast by Rebel Radio, was then sold to other radio stations in the form of tapes. These tapes are relatively rare due to the low amount produced (the Confederacy has never been an industrial power), and because of this, they are highly valued by collectors and Last Man enthusiasts alike. The idea for The Last Man in America was first dreamt up by David Cahoon in 2270 while fighting in the Crucifix War. During the drudgery of the Siege of Jackson, David would often drift off to fantasies influenced by books from his childhood such as John Carter of Mars and The Time Machine. It was during one of these daydreams when David got the initial idea for Last Man. He took this idea back with him to Cotton Bluff when he was allowed to return there in 2273. David, having already worked at Rebel Radio, pitches his idea of a sprawling “future romantic epic” where an average klansman would be thrown into a foreign and confusing future. The radio station accepted David’s pitch, green lighting it for roughly two seasons, and put together a small team to write this new series. David Cahoon was put together with two other writers, Mason Yapp and Abraham Willis, to write the series. The other two writers proved to have much stronger personalities than David, and soon enough, David’s creation had been transformed into something nearly unrecognizable. David’s initial idea differed greatly from the end product. For one thing, his pitch included a group of beleaguered whites in the future fighting alongside him. Mason Yapp successfully argued that the show would have more tension if all the whites in the future had already been wiped out, making the protagonist’s battle an extremely uphill battle. Mason had the protagonist, then just named Hunter, fighting a losing battle to save the white race alongside a robobrain of the last white woman in the ruins ruled by warlords. Mason also had the titular last man in alliance with American Indians, who also want to see America restored. David and Abraham pulled back on this, with David focusing on the more visceral survival aspect of the series and Abraham adding numerous other characters to the initial party of two. The writing process for the first two seasons took about three months. From there, Rebel Radio cast the voices for roles in the series. Most of the voices were of local people or from the crew, with the most notable of these being Abraham Willis as the last man Hunter Allen. David was apprehensive about a fellow writer voicing the character, but both Mason and Abraham were convinced of the competence of the writer's performance. The series was first broadcast in 2275 soon after the Treaty of Forrest and the end of the Crucifix War. The first two seasons of the series were broadcast for the next year and a half, gaining a large following quite quickly. Rebel Radio and the series's writers were overjoyed to see the radio serial's popularity, and Mason Yapp in particular moved quickly to exploit that popularity. While the second season was being broadcasted, Abraham and David spent much of their time brainstorming ideas and writing. Meanwhile, Mason lined up sponsors for the series and did merchandising. By the end of the second season's broadcast, Abraham and David had finished the script for the third season and were ready to start recording. However, it turned out that Mason had his own version of the third season, and he wanted it to be the one recorded. The two other writers balked at that, as Mason could have just worked with them in the writing process instead of writing his own. They were sure that their combined efforts would be the version that the radio would pick, but Mason's newly acquired influence made them waver on picking either version, telling the writers to choose what to do but only by unanimous decision. This led to many arguments. It only worsened when David detached himself from the arguments, leaving Abraham and Mason to argue among themselves. Rebel Radio finally managed to broker an agreement when they chopped up both versions of the third season into one disjointed version. This worked surprisingly well and the series became even more popular, but the tensions that brewed during the third season did not go away. Anticipation was high near the end of the broadcast of the third season, with fan enthusiasm at a record high. However, the last episode of that season, containing many deaths and unseen twists, was regarded as divisive, and controversy within the production boiled over. Abraham Willis wanted higher pay since he was acting as both a writer and a voice actor for an incredibly popular radio serial. Rebel Radio was reluctant to boost his pay, but they were willing to negotiate. Then, seemingly without warning, Rebel Radio announced that Abraham had been fired and was being replaced as the voice actor of the lead, Hunter Allen. That led to its own controversy, as many were enraged as one of the most beloved parts of the show was let go. At the same time, the issue of the implied romance between Hunter and the robobrain Delilah came to the forefront for the first time in the public eye. Much of the fanbase had been rooting for this pairing for a long time while it was obviously taboo in the Klansmen Confederacy. To keep up their legitimacy, Rebel Radio made it clear that within the series that Hunter and Delilah were not love interests. That put the winds out the sails of much of the fanbase and set the stage for the fourth season. The fourth season of Last Man, broadcasted in 2280, elicited a mixed reaction to say the least. Mason's increased role in the writing process is blamed for the reduced quality, mostly in regards to the increased role of Anti-White Alliance and the Dragon Emperor. Also, the plot point of clones brought hope that the Hunter-Delilah romance plot could salvaged by putting the robobrain's brain into a new cloned body. However, Delilah was mostly ignored in the fourth season, and the conclusion of the clone arc would anger many. Most fans thought that Hunter would use the cloning machines obtained from Jorge Goldberg to save the White Race, but instead, Hunter rejected Jew technology to find another way. This move angered many, as fans regularly express to Mason Yapp and David Cahoon. Mason defends his decisions to the last while David usually just tries to act agreeable. Still, enough people listened to the last season of the radio serial that it was still considered an overall success. After the end of series, David Cahoon left Rebel Radio while Mason Yapp stayed behind to assist in further projects. Legacy Fans of the show carry on its legacy by making fan-fiction and fanart. People loved the characters and setting of the series, and they wanted to put them in new fun situations. These fan works were initially endorsed by the creators, especially David Cahoon who enjoys receiving fanart from eager listeners. David even married a fan who he originally met when she presented him with a painting of an injured Hunter Allen. However, there is a dark underbelly to the fanbase that led to the creators distancing themselves from the fanbase. This dark side of the fanbase is mostly associated with fan-fiction and art of a deeply sexual nature. Much of the fan-fiction is associated with “ship fiction”, where two characters from the series are “shipped” with one another. The most common pairing is between Hunter and Delilah though homosexual pairings within the party are also surprisingly common. Most of the authors of these fan-fiction are women, and they take great care to keep their work under the radar, writing and distributing their literature in a highly secretive manner. They write their fiction both electronically and on paper while others make art on commission for other fans. A few of these fans have been discovered by Klan authorities, but few have been penalized in any meaningful way, with most just being fined for obscenity. There have also been "official" comics released that continue the story of The Last Man in America by artists associated with Rebel Radio under the supervision of Mason Yapp. These comics have been received less than well. This is mostly because they do little to advance the plot and add a love interest for Hunter, a clone of a white woman from before the war who had the intelligence of an animal. This and the sidelining of Greene and Delilah led to intense negative reactions from fans. The comics are still running currently and are still regarded as utterly mediocre. A continuation of The Last Man in America has been up in the air ever since the series ended in 2280. The radio serial was left open-ended, so there is hope among the fanbase that the abysmal fourth season will be redeemed by a new better fifth season. However, this process is hampered by the fact none of the writers involved in the first four seasons want anything to do with each other. Rebel Radio has considered the option of just hiring one of the writers or new ones but has held off for the moment. If they did decide to continue the serial, they would no doubt still have an eager audience. Criticism The Last Man in America was criticized heavily within the Klansmen Confederacy during its original run for various elements, and it has been criticized more recently for other reasons from people outside of the Confederacy. Within the Confederacy, critics fall into two camps: fans and moral guardians. Fans typically like the show but have gripes with it, usually concerning the bad writing in the last two seasons. This is especially in regards to the fourth season and its writers, David Cahoon and Mason Yapp. They wish for series had been finished with more time to write and with Abraham Willis's contribution to the writing. The other group of critics within the Confederacy, moral guardians, usually do not like the series and in fact most do not listen to the radio serial. Instead, the moral guardians simply condemn the serial for vague rumors they have heard about it, mostly in regards to the fanbase in regards to robosexuality, homosexuality, and extreme violence. These critics are the most influential, as they actually have some pull within the UCK (as many are the wives of prominent men). The critics from outside the Klansmen Confederacy are less complicated, and they are mostly directed towards the grossly offensive content (racism, sexism, homophobia, etc.). This criticism is wholly disregarded. Quotes From the Show From the Creators From Fans Category:Mississippi Category:History